Why you shouldn't
by The Little Black ROse
Summary: Here is a list of things you shouldn't do around certain character(Ocs included). Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**.Little Black ROse: Hello people! I am here with something that I am sure that all of you dudes and dudettes will enjoy. I don't own Zexal, or The Avengers, but I do own any Oc's mentioned.**

* * *

" You idiots! " yelled Ryoga. He was running towards Yuma, Alit, and Gilag to give them a good beating. How this all started, it was something like this.

* Flashback *

" Movie! Movie! Movie! Movie! Hurray about Shark! Choose one now! " said our three favorite dunderheads Yuma, Alit, and Gilag.

" Be quiet! I can't concentrate with all of you guys screaming! " Ryoga yelled back. He groaned and looked through the DVDS they had. " What do you guys say to The Avengers? "

" The what? " they all asked. Than Ryoga just stared at them with a shocked look on his face. " You guys are joking right? " asked Ryoga. They shook their heads and Ryoga sighed. " We never even seen Marvel? " said Yuma.

" Than we are definitely watching this movie! " Ryoga shouted. He took the DVD out of the case and put it into the DVD player.

* After the movie. *

Ryoga was fast asleep since it was 10:38 P.M., but the others, they were in awe of the movie that they had watched. " I want to be a super hero. " said Yuma. Suddenly, Alit had an idea. He leaned over in front of the other two boys and told them his plan. Their eyes were so big that they could pop out an moment, this meant that they like the plan. They quietly went out of the door and left. They bought some fabric and made costumes. Yuma hade a costume with a red jumpsuit, white boots, a blue mask, and white gloves. " I am Super Yuma! " he yelled. Alit had a costume with maroon jumpsuit, the same gloves and boots as Yuma, and a purple mask. " Than call me Super Alit! " yelled Alit! Gilag had the same thing except his costume was green, and his mask was white. " I will be Super Gilag! " he yelled. So they went out and fought crime.

* With Ryoga *

Ryoga was starting to wake up. He looked around and noticed that the others were gone. He just shrugged and turned the channel to the news. " We have reports of three children causing havoc. They call themselves The Really Cool Super Team. We will report anything new about these " Super Heroes. " said the news reporter. Ryoga just shrugged and close his eyes for a few seconds until he realized what the reporter said. He look at the screen to see our three favorite " Heroes " on it. " What the! What are those idiots doing! " he quietly shouted. He slipped on a pair of shoes and ran out the door to find Yuma, Alit, and Gilag.

* With the " Heroes " *

" You are going to jail! " yelled Yuma. He pointed his finger at an old lady (This is the same lady that beat up Misael). " I did nothing wrong! Now leave me alone! " she said as she whacked Yuma with her purse, which had a brick in it. Yuma was unconscious due to the blow to his face, so Alit and Gilag handcuffed her. " You do the crime, you do the time. " said Alit. They dragged her away to the front of jail and left as soon as Yuma consciousness. They continued their spree for awhile until Ryoga found them. Than they started to run for their lives.

* In the Present. *

" Please don't kill us! We want to be like The Avengers and live to save the world! " they whined.

" The Avengers aren't real! They're just some comic book characters that are enjoyed by comic book lovers! " Ryoga shouted.

" What! " all three of the " Heroes " shouted. They stopped running and sobbed their hearts out. " So all this time, they weren't real. Why is the world so cruel to people! WHY! " Ryoga sighed and went home without them. Soon the police caught them and gave them a good scolding. After that little encounter, Yuma, Alit, and GIlag weren't allowed to watch Marvel movies until they were mature enough, and Ryoga caught a cold and stayed in bed.

* * *

**The Little Black ROse: We all learned a valuable lesson today.**

**Yuma, Alit, and Gilag: Don't trust Marvel. * gets whacked in the head super hard by me. ***

**The Little Black ROse: ARE YOU CRAZY! I will always love Marvel! You just got into trouble like that all on your own! Please review.**


	2. Vector: Swimming Instructor

**The Little Black ROse: Konichiwa! Black ROse-chan is here with another chapter of Why You Shouldn't. Oh, ArticStorm, You can be a part of The Really Super Cool Team, you just got to pay me $200 and do some of my evil bidding. XD I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal, but I do own any Ocs mentioned.**

* * *

" So you want to learn to set a bomb? " Vector asked with stars for eyes.

" ...No, I want to learn how to swim. I would ask Nasch, Merag, or Misael, but they're all busy. " said Durbe. Basically all the people he could trust were on a vacation cruise to the Caribbean. Leaving him all alone with two idiots and a psychopath. It was understandable that they decided to leave him in Heartland to watch them. The last thime they left Alit, Gilag, and Vector alone, they almost cause WWIII. So they made a rule that at least one person has to stay and watch them if the others go on vacation. " Swimming! " yelled Alit and Gilag.

" Sure, I can teach you how to swim. " said Vector with a creepy smile. Durbe knew he was going to regret this decision.

* 10 minutes later *

Alright Durbe, you ready? " asked Vector. He was waiting for is victim to come out of the dressing room. He had some plans for him. When Durbe came out, Vector grinned. " Are you ready to begin? " he asked creepily.

" Sadly, yes. " said Durbe.

" Than lets start off with you with floating on your back. " said Vector. So learning some of the basics, he taught Durbe to swim. " Now all you got to do is keep your arms and legs moving up and down. " said Vector. Soon Durbe was swimming like a pro. " Now it's time to learn how to fight underwater! " yelled Vector As he jumped on Durbe's back and started to drown him. " Get off of me! " Durbe shouted.

" Never! " Vector yelled back at him. He continued this until Rio kicked him in the head. " What the heck! Vector! Why were you drowning Durbe?! " she screeched.

" I was bored, so I planned on drowning him after I thought him how to swim. " said Vector while rubbing his head.

" Why you little! " Rio shouted. Soon she noticed that Durbe was still underwater. She jumped right in the pool and brought him back out of the water. Than she did CPR. " It's the kiss of life! " shouted Alit and Gilag. Soon, they went quiet when Rio glared at them. Soon Durbe coughed and woke up. " I knew it was a bad idea to trust Vector. I would have drowned by accident if Alit or Gilag teach me to swim. " said Durbe.

" Why are you here? " asked Alit.

" Well, it turns out that with each ticket we can bring one friend with us, and we also had another ticket. So you guys can come with us to the Caribbean! " said Rio. So, for the entire week they were relaxing on the cruise.

* * *

**The Little Black ROse: This was shorted than what I expected. Anyway, we all learned a very good lesson. Please Review if you likes. :3**


End file.
